1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to structural panels that may be used in single or multiple story building construction, including both commercial and residential, and wherein the panels are designed and constructed to convey and conduct ambient heat and radiant energy away from an interior of a building when the ambient temperature increases, while reducing internal heat dissipation when the ambient temperature drops, and wherein the same panels may be used to dissipate heat from interior fires to the exterior of the building in a manner that will help prevent melting and destruction of interior supporting metal girders, posts and beams.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various types of panels have been designed and constructed to provide insulation properties to a structure. Many such panels have outer solid surfaces between which insulating materials are retained, including conventional fiberglass materials or insulating foams. In some instances, dead air spaces may also be provided within the panels to further reduce heat convection and conduction through the panels. In some of these prior art panels, outer surfaces may include cementitious or plastic resin layers or coatings to not only provide additional insulation properties but also to enhance the design appearance of a structure.
Unfortunately, many prior art insulating panels used in the construction industry do not provide both structural strength and good thermal conductive properties. Further, these prior art panels are often flammable. In view of this, there is a need to develop strong, inflammable panels that can be used in essentially all building structures wherein the panels also channel and dissipate heat energy to not only reduce the effect of ambient temperature and radiant energy conditions that might adversely affect temperatures within a building but to also dissipate interior heat caused by fires in such a manner to protect the complete destruction of interior beams, girders, joists, posts and the like.